The invention relates to storage devices and particularly to apparatus for the storage of hoses for carrying fluids. Although the invention has particular application for the storage of water hoses such as those commonly used for watering lawns and gardens it will be understood that it also has application for other applications where it is desired to store other hoses or any elongated flexible member such as wire.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus for the storage of hose which may be rapidly and inexpensively manufactured using mass production techniques.
Another object of the invention is to provide a structure which may be injection molded.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will readily drain fluid from a hose stored within the apparatus.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which will have an integral handle and which will not require the necessity of separate operations to attach one or more separate handles.